Le Mariage prononcé par la Vie
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Au Coeur de la Vie, toute chose étincelle du Miracle du Monde... enfin, un jeune guerrier comprend la magie des liens, et, de celui qui l'unit à son frère d'arme...


**Le Mariage prononcé par la Vie**

Auteur :_ Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

Mes hommages à Ma-Chan qui m'encourage toujours à écrire dans Fire Emblem...

**

* * *

****(Prairie…****Soir…)**

"Eliwood… irez-vous là-bas ?"

Cette voix…

"…o-oui… Hector. Je… je… je crois… qu'il le… faut…"

Ma voix tremble. Jamais encore elle n'avait tremblé ainsi. Jamais… sauf le jour, où pour la première fois – et j'aurais tant voulu que ce fût la dernière –, j'avais donné la mort à un être vivant pour ma propre survie…

J'aurais tant voulu… ne jamais… ne jamais tuer !!

"Eliwood."

Je le regarde, et en instant, une force surréelle vit dans ses yeux. Il me prend la main dans les siennes, si immenses et calleuses, avant de promener son regard si franc au fin fond de mon cœur.

"Vous êtes comme le ciel, Eliwood. Malgré tous les nuages et les tempêtes qui y font rage, vous êtes toujours pur et grand. Ne l'oubliez jamais… ou je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. Car moi, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Je suis né pour cela."

Comme le ciel… Hector…

J'embrasse sa main, en signe d'amitié, mais je dois partir. A contrecoeur, il desserre son étreinte et me laisse s'éloigner.

Comme le ciel… à jamais… pur et grand…

Et vous, vous êtes toujours là, et je ne connaîtrai jamais assez de ces merveilleuses larmes et de ces émouvants sourires, profonds comme l'Eternité, qui naissent et vivent alors que nous nous murmurons la Vie. Emouvants comme le Cœur de l'Emotion et magiques comme le Miracle du Monde, je connaîtrai toujours tant des sourires et des larmes merveilleuses lorsque nous sommes ensemble, Hector…

_J'aime tant marcher sur le pont du Ciel !_

_C'est tellement beau de désirer s'envoler. _

_C'est tellement beau, de se sentir marcher vers les cieux. Car si vous étiez déjà au sommet de la montagne éternelle, vous ne raconteriez jamais tout l'amour céleste pour le moindre brin d'herbe, les larmes qui couvrent votre visage de joie, quand devant le trésor trouvé, vous offrez votre cœur au Cœur du monde et au mille cœurs de la terre et du ciel. _

_Je veux marcher sur le pont du Ciel !_

Et pourtant il faut que je m'en aille…

Je m'en vais.

Je dois dire au revoir à la femme que j'ai aimée, et que j'ai tuée de mes propres mains. Un criminel et un saint ne sont jamais qu'une même personne.

…

**(Un peu plus tard…)**

"Ninian…"

Sa tombe repose là.

Si étrange à dire. L'instant d'hier elle était là, avec moi, à sourire à mon sourire et à répondre à mes gestes. Maintenant, elle n'est plus là.

Si étrange à penser. Jamais je n'avais autant chéri une femme, et le jour où je lui avouai mon attraction pour elle… ce même jour… elle s'était transformée en dragon, et l'Epée de Roland lui avait porté un coup fatal, avec ma propre main.

Je sentis mon cœur se crisper, et les larmes abondamment couler sur mon visage, des larmes que je ne retins pas et que je ne retiendrai jamais.

Pourquoi… !! Avec ma propre main ?! Pourquoi… faut-il que je sois le coupable ?! Pourquoi… l'ai-je tuée, alors… que je ne le voulais… que je ne le veux pas !!

Pourquoi…

"Ninian… je… je…"

…je suis désolé.

"…je vous ai tuée. Moi qui…"

Ma voix s'étouffe.

"…qui prétendais… qui aurait voulu… ne jamais tuer… je… je… suis désolé. Si j'avais fait plus attention… si tout s'était passé autrement… si…"

Si tout s'était passé autrement, vous seriez encore en vie. Nous nous serions dit que nous nous aimions, vous ne m'auriez plus rien caché, et nous nous serions mariés sous les félicitations du monde.

A présent, le monde nous regardera avec honte. Car vous savez le lien qui m'unit à Hector, et je sais que mes bras n'auraient jamais pu vous apporter ce que vous apportaient ceux de Lyndis, une guerrière si droite et fière. Vous et moi, nous nous serions mariés, parce nous nous comprenions tellement bien, et que, vous comme moi, ou moi comme vous, nous savions bien comment sont traitées les personnes comme nous.

Les personnes qui aiment quelqu'un du même sexe qu'elles…

"Ninian…"

Adieu, Ninian. Adieu.

Il est temps pour moi de vous dire adieu, de vous laisser rejoindre dans l'immensité du monde des esprits votre rêve, et une femme qui vous attend dans son propre cœur. Il est temps pour moi de vous dire adieu, et d'affronter l'épreuve du monde, où le monde nous regardera avec honte, Hector et moi.

Un monde que pourtant nous ne craindrons pas, tant il est la terre fertile de nos rêves…

_Quand je retrouve la profondeur de mon rêve, je me rappelle comment le principe premier, avec le Cœur de la Vie, m'a donné naissance pour accomplir un rêve. _

_Je me reposerai sur le Cœur de la Vie, pour voir en mon temps de misère, ma terre aux fleurs fanées germer en de nouvelles fleurs plus fortes… _

Je ferme les yeux, ouvrant mon cœur au rêve qui l'habite et l'a créé !

_Tous vos sentiments, issus du Cœur profond de la Vie, sont des arches miroitantes, qui reflètent toute la beauté de la vie, _

_Lorsque vous cessez de croire que les arches qui jalonnent vos pas n'ont pas leur raison d'être. _

_Lorsque vous suivez l'Essence du Cœur de la Vie qui bat en vous, _

_Suivant votre chemin, _

_Vous sentez en vous ce point ultime, où toute chose et tout être sont un potentiel infini de vie._

_Tel le reflet sacré de la pureté qui jaillit du Cœur de la Vie. _

_Simplement, il faut patiemment arriver par votre chemin à ce Cœur de la Vie, qui dans la joie de votre amour, fait rayonner le monde entier. _

_Et alors, _

_Vous sentez que tout autour de vous, reflète ce que vous êtes, dans votre communion avec le Cœur Eternel de la Vie. » _

Une voix s'élève. Je sais qu'il m'attend…

"Eliwood ?"

Attendez, Hector.

Patientez encore. Je dois encore prier, encore parler au Cœur de la Vie, pour communier avec la Mort, avec tous les êtres et les choses de la terre et du ciel. Il faut que je cueille la prière du ciel, pour pouvoir aimer la terre de toute la passion de mon âme, que je partagerai avec vous comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Le silence remplace la voix. Je sais que vous comprenez…

_Moi je voudrais tant ne pas détruire et tuer de ces mystérieux êtres et choses de la nature, mais pourtant mon cœur me dit d'abord d'écouter leur chanson, faite de tout, présente dans tous les corps de l'Univers._

_Car si vous parvenez à entendre la communion de l'amour de l'herbe se dressant de la terre au ciel, alors vous entendrez aussi l'âme des brins morts chanter sa chanson, vous disant de ne pas vous tourmenter sur leur sort. _

_La mort est seulement une porte de la vie._

_Au cœur de la vie vous sentirez briller le secret de la mort. Plus encore, le secret de toutes les souffrances, de toutes les choses encore incomprises._

"Ninian… je murmure. Merci pour tout… merci…"

Ninian, grâce à vous, j'ai cueilli le secret de la mort, où brille la vie…

Soudain, je souris. Je comprends à présent que jamais rien n'est perdu. Mais déjà, insistante, la voix du frère d'arme, adoucie par la tendresse, sonne.

"Eliwood ? C'est Hector. Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît…"

Je souris, malgré moi. Mon frère d'arme a toujours été de nature passionnée et impatiente, et pourtant il attendra l'éternité pour mon retour. Nous nous sommes toujours compris, lui et moi…

Depuis l'éternité des temps, j'ai lu dans le regard d'Hector. J'ai lu qu'il serait prêt à poser ses mains sur mes épaules, ou à ne jamais le faire si je le lui demandais. A ne jamais le faire ailleurs que sur mes épaules si je ne le désirais pas.

Car nous avons un étrange, un merveilleux pouvoir : nous sommes capable de lire dans le cœur de l'autre, et dans de simples gestes d'amitié nous donner tout ce que nous désirons tant au fond de nous.

Je ne donnerai rien contre la magie de toute cette merveille qui nous habite. Pas même – et à présent je n'ai plus peur de le dire – la tranquillité d'un mariage bien vu avec une jeune femme, fût-elle Ninian elle-même.

"Eliwood !! Diable !!"

Cette fois, je ris. Pauvre petit Hector ! Il a encore des progrès à faire en ce qui concerne la patience, même si c'est déjà mieux qu'avant.

Je suis heureux de sentir ce pouvoir en nous. Je suis tellement heureux de sentir ce pouvoir ! Marcher sur le pont du ciel, sentir l'Eternité alors que je marche sur le chemin, pour prendre le monde sur mon cœur, alors qu'une main puissante raffermit mes pas, lorsque j'ai envie de pleurer, ou de rire.

On dit que chacun a des pouvoirs immenses, mais jusqu'à où la magie du mien ne s'était pas encore épanouie ? Quels sont les cieux immenses, que j'ai tant soif de goûter – je le sens ! –, tant soif de comprendre, tandis que je marche vers le pont du ciel où toutes les choses du monde commencent à étinceler de merveille ?

_Ayez foi en vos rêves, ces ponts célestes qui vous entraînent vers l'infini ; _

_Car des ponts qui se brisent, naît des cendres un pont plus grand encore, _

_Et votre cœur est à la fois le pont, _

_Sa transfiguration invincible, _

_Et l'infini. _

_Vous portez en vous le chemin de l'infini et vous êtes l'infini._

J'aurai foi en mon rêve. Je croirai en mon pouvoir, mon pouvoir d'aimer le monde alors j'étais dans ses bras, partageant des rires, des larmes, et un faisceau d'Eternité.

Je croirai en la plus grande magie qui fait étinceler le monde.

Une sempiternelle voix s'élève, inquiète.

"Eliwood… où êtes-vous ? S'il vous plaît, répondez… je suis inquiet… je vous en prie…"

Hector, je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps.

Me voici !!

J'accourre avec tant de précipitation, que je trébuche, et tombe par terre sans me faire mal, avant de me relever avec lenteur.

"El… Eliwood ?! C'est vous ?!"

Ses yeux s'élargissent, et lorsqu'il rencontre les miens, un soulagement immense se peint sur ses traits. Il a lu quelque chose de la paix intérieure qui m'habite à présent… mais il va bientôt savoir, qu'à présent, je n'aurai plus jamais peur.

"Eliwood…" il murmure, tandis que je m'approche de lui, prenant son cou entre mes mains.

Je m'avance.

Je vais lui dire que je n'aurai plus jamais peur de dire, et ce que mon cœur dira quand l'Eternité, au cœur de la Vie, aura prononcé notre mariage.

_Tout le mystère de la naissance des fibres et des flots, c'est la chanson qui vous fait naître et traverser tout maintenant. Alors je prononce le nom de victoire sans crainte, car son cœur naît quand brille ce secret que nous partageons éternellement._

"Je vous aime, Hector."

**FIN**


End file.
